Hello, hello… anybody out there?
by Anialandia
Summary: A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.- Jean de la Fontaine
1. Parte 1

**Titulo: "Hello, hello… anybody out there? ('cause I don't hear a sound)"**

**Esto fue escrito para Narya.**

**Pero quiero agradecer a mi Beta Diosa Albaclara!.**

* * *

><p>El titulo es de la canción Echo de Jason Walker. Los títulos de las partes son parte de la canción. Si, me gusto mucho la canción.<p>

Tome dos Prompt del Fandom en Ingles para hacer este fic. Esto es el resultado de ambos.  
>PROMPT 1: Kurt nunca se unió al coro.<br>PROMPT 2: Rachel husmea en los registros de los antiguos Club Glee, y se encuentra en una cinta de años atrás, ella lo coloca y dice que deberían ser más como ellos. Kurt se da cuenta que es su madre cantando un solo.

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE.- 1<strong> Alone, alone… I don't really know where the world is (but I miss it now)

**Si puedes soñarlo, puedes hacerlo **. - Walt Disney.

1986

A los 16 años Elizabeth ama la música y en un tropiezo de la vida ingresa al club Glee.

De más joven siempre escuchaba un programa de música con una afición casi sagrada, era en español y francés, y su madre siempre se burlaba de ella cuando la pillaba tarareando las canciones mientras limpiaba mesas por la tarde en la cafetería.

Fue su madre quien la motivó a disfrutar de las cosas que amaba.

Es así como Elizabeth ingresó al club Glee, cuando su madre se cansó de oírla cantar entre murmullos y con voz fuerte y segura le dijo _ "La vida esta para vivirse Eli, no hay nada que temer, no mientras yo esté aquí." _

En momentos así Elizabeth piensa que su madre podría dominar el mundo. Piensa que será la peor abuela del mundo, también. Teme por sus hijos inexistentes y sus futuros dolores de cabeza.

* * *

><p>1988<p>

Cuando Elizabeth ve por primera vez a Burt Hummel en la cafetería de su madre, la impresión le hace tropezar con una de las sillas y la envía contra el pobre muchacho, que la mira desconcertado, y al cual casi le rompe la cara contra una mesa.

Es el día en que comienza su vida.

* * *

><p>Con 20 años, Burt escucha <em>Two Hearts<em> de Phil Collins las veces necesarias para hacerlo sentir un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, pero al terminar sabe con certeza que la próxima vez que vea a esa muchacha, con conmoción cerebral o sin conmoción cerebral, va a preguntarle su nombre.

Lo sabe por los latidos de su corazón al recordar sus ojos.

Cuando reúne el valor necesario y vuelve a la cafetería, Burt lo hace como un hombre con una misión de vida o muerte. La mujer que lo vigila tras el mostrador es intimidante, el parentesco es tan obvio que es fácil sonrojarse, puede ver que no importan los años, esa muchacha siempre será hermosa.

Se detiene cuando está frente a la muchacha y es capaz de admirarla, notando lo joven que es, no mayor de 17 o 18 años y hay algo en ella que hace que Burt quiera hacer cosas ridículas, como prometerle la luna y un lugar eterno en su corazón y en su alma. Cuando ella lo mira sin pestañear y sin aliento, hace que suenen menos como ridiculeces y mas como posibilidades.

Con un suspiro y quitándose su gorra, _como un caballero debe ser con una dama_ repite la voz de su padre en su cabeza, extiende la mano suavemente y sonriendo se presenta.

Dentro de él, Phil Collins canta para alentarlo.

**Two hearts, believing in just one mind  
>Beating together till the end of time<br>You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind  
>Together forever till the end of time <strong>

* * *

><p>En su senior year, Elizabeth gana las Regionales, la canción es Ella elle l'a. Y brilla en el escenario como una estrella lista para explotar. Burt entre el público siente sus manos arder de tanto aplaudir, la sonrisa en su rostro amenaza con partirlo a la mitad, pero nada importa más que cuando Elizabeth lo ve entre la multitud y se sonroja como una manzana.<p>

Burt quiere gritar cómo se siente, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por esto, por ella.

* * *

><p>1992<p>

**I had a vision of love  
>And it was all that you've given me<br>I've realized a dream  
>And I visualized<br>The love that came to be  
>Feel so alive<strong>

Cuando Elizabeth y Burt se casan, ella tiene 22 años y él 24. Él está aprendiendo a manejar la tienda de mecánica de su padre mientras la hermana de Elizabeth de mala gana se hace cargo de la cafetería después de que su madre vuelve a casarse.

El día en que se casan, Eli lleva un vestido blanco de corte modesto que realza su figura y la hace ver como una criatura de un cuento de hadas. Su pelo suelto rojo cae por su espalda como una cascada, ligeramente rizado en las puntas, coronado con pequeñas flores celestes que resaltan el azul de sus ojos.

Bailan al son de Mariah Carey frente a la mirada divertida de los amigos de Burt, pero los ojos de brillantes felicidad de Elizabeth son todo lo que Burt toma en cuenta. No hay nada más importante en este mundo que la opinión de la mujer que baila en sus brazos con confianza y abandono porque sabe que puede confiar en él.

**I'm so thankful that I've received  
>The answer that heaven has<br>Sent down to me**

* * *

><p>1993<p>

A comienzos de este año Elizabeth descubre que está embarazada, es enero y está de dos meses cuando la noticia los toma por sorpresa.

Es un viernes y la cocina huele a pastel, Burt busca los cubiertos que quiere para la cena mientras su madre distraída intenta convencer a Maggie de que la vida no está hecha de fotografías y que la comida es parte importante de vivir.  
>Elizabeth se ríe en el marco de la puerta cuando el olor la golpea, tiene que salir de la habitación con tanta rapidez que lanza la vajilla que por fin Burt ha encontrado por los aires.<p>

Después de unos minutos en el baño, su madre se abre camino y sonríe con cariño mientras le acaricia el pelo, a su lado Maggie sostiene un vaso de soda con los ojos brillantes, desde el espejo puede ver la expresión entre aterrorizada y emocionada de Burt, mientras Miranda Murdock le explica las dolencias del embarazo y el primer hijo.

A finales de febrero Burt compra una casa y empiezan a crear un hogar juntos. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido más como un cuento como cuando bailan en un salón vacío. En su salón.

Elizabeth no puede creer que su vida sea tan perfecta.

El 27 de mayo es aterrador, es un mes antes de lo esperado, y todos parecen olvidar que hay que hacer. Elizabeth da a luz a un niño saludable y hermoso, no importa lo que Maggie diga.

Cuando Kurt nace, antes que pueda pensar Elizabeth se encuentra tarareando suavemente "Le Petit Prince" de Gérard Lenorman. Su pequeño es hermoso y Elizabeth siente como siente el latido de su corazón que hará todo para que este pequeño pedazo suyo brille como el sol.

* * *

><p>1995 - 1999<p>

Cuando Kurt aprende a hablar lo hace en una mezcla de francés, inglés y español, todo balbuceos de frases de canciones que canta con su madre, divertidas y chispeantes melodías a las que intentaba darle sentido junto a la voz dulce de Elizabeth Hummel.

Burt solía llegar a una casa repleta de risas y música, llena de colores y curvas suaves, como su esposa. Los viernes como una tradición, harían dormir a Kurt temprano y antes de ir a descansar, tomarían un vaso de vino en el salón y bailarían un par de canciones, la cabeza de Elizabeth recostada en su hombro mientras Burt susurraría, para variar, la canción contra su pelo.

Durante años se mantuvieron así, mientras Kurt crecía alegre y chispeante, rodeado de amor y cariño, galletas dulces y canciones. La risa como un estallido de su padre y la voz armoniosa de su madre acompañándolo.

Entonces ella enfermó, la radio empezó a sonar menos y más baja, los espacios en silencio fueron creciendo hasta volverse gigantescos.

Pronto ya no eran solo ellos tres y su mundo brillante.

* * *

><p><strong>A boy tries hard to be a man<br>His mother takes him by the hand  
>If he stops to think, he starts to cry<br>Oh why?**

* * *

><p>Entre el 2000 y 2001,<p>

La enfermedad de Elizabeth empieza a mostrarse, la familia Hummel, no está hecha para el final feliz. La luz de Elizabeth amenaza con apagarse y los hombres Hummel amenazan con apagarse con ella.

El 11 de septiembre del 2001, el mundo cambia. Burt se siente egoísta por no llorar frente a la pérdida de tantas vidas pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en cómo cada día la vida de Elizabeth se apaga y en cómo va a proteger a hijo de un mundo que no está hecho para él.

**I wish I could just make you turn around,  
>turn around and see me cry<strong>

Burt deja la botella de cerveza a un lado, siente que la ha sostenido por horas sin atreverse a darle un trago, Kurt está recostado junto a él con su cabeza apoyada en su pierna, tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras la radio retumba hasta sus huesos y se aferra a este pequeño pedazo de sí mismo y Elizabeth y llora de dolor.

**There's so much I need to say to you,  
>so many reasons why<br>You're the only one who really knew me at all **

Está frustrado y herido, con la mujer de su vida muriendo y un hijo que no sabe cómo va cuidar. Y no tiene una maldita pista de cómo va a hacer esto sin dañar a su pequeño.

* * *

><p>Cuanto más avanza el tiempo, todo se fue convirtiendo en viajes y mas viajes al hospital, donde todo olía de forma extraña y los ojos de Kurt se humedecían cuando su papá tomaba su mano demasiado fuerte y todos lo miraban de forma extraña cuando intentaba cantarle a su mamá antes de volver a casa.<p>

Y antes que Kurt se diera cuenta dejaron de ir a ver a su mamá.

Antes que pudiera decir adiós, todo lo que quedaba era una tumba, un puñado de gente, una lapida y un suelo cubierto de flores. Todo lo que queda de ese día para Kurt es el recuerdo sólido de la mano de su padre tomando la suya con demasiada fuerza.

Toma un par de meses de silencio y dolor, en una casa que solo guardaba el sentimiento de pérdida, para que Burt empaque las cosas importantes y tome a su hijo en brazos. Un día como cualquier otro se marchó de la casa que compartió por 9 años con el amor de su vida.

Cuando Elizabeth Hummel falleció, la música se apagó y lo demás dejó de brillar.

A finales del 2002, la familia Hummel se hace pequeña y está rota, pero sigue siendo una familia.


	2. Parte 2

**PARTE.- 2** Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright (but it's never enough)

2003 - 2008

Burt Hummel está decidido a no dejar que nada dañe a su pequeño. Tiene la ayuda de su amigo Phil Collins y Disney y el recordatorio constante de una sonrisa brillante y una risa vibrante que suena como campanas.

Aprende a criar a Kurt con ayuda del Rey León y Tarzán. Después de la primera vez Burt guarda a Bambi en el estante más alto y se olvida de él.

Kurt ama cada canción como si fuera escrita para él, en ocasiones cuando Kurt cree que Burt no presta atención puede oírlo cantar "Él vive en ti", pero con _Ella_ en lugar de _Él_. Le corta un poco la respiración la primera vez, pero aprende a vivir con ello. Burt cree con pasión que la versión de Kurt es mejor.

* * *

><p>Y así avanzando de a poco, un año a la vez, aprenden a vivir sin Elizabeth.<p>

Burt se encarga que su hijo nunca se sienta diferente. Aunque puede verlo, escondido entre miles de capas, que no es como los demás y aunque lo asusta a morir no saber que responder a las peticiones de juegos de té y tiaras, nunca deja de sonreír a la sonrisa suave que siempre le regala su pequeño. Dios podía condenarlo, pero Burt Hummel nunca va a dejar a su niño caer, nunca va a dejar que nadie hiera a Kurt.

Porque no hay nadie en este mundo que ame mas. No hay nadie que lo haga sentir como un hombre adulto, como cuando pone una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo mira a los ojos y solo ve adoración y respeto. Cuando lo único que hace es hacer lo que todo padre tiene que hacer, amar a su hijo con todo lo que tiene.

Con los años Kurt crece más tranquilo y un poco mas retraído, Burt piensa que es la adolescencia golpeando la puerta. Su hijo nunca deja de sonreírle, nunca deja de ayudar en todo lo que puede, pronto Kurt será un hombre por su propio mérito y Burt va a estar ahí orgulloso de ser parte de él.

* * *

><p>Kurt sabe que es amado, lo sabe, es solo que en momentos es difícil recordarlo. Sabe que tiene más de lo que muchos desean, que su padre lo ama, que tiene una familia, que tiene una casa y comida en su plato cada día. Pero con una tía que nunca parece encontrar las palabras correctas y que parece alejarse más año tras año y una abuela que lo mira con expresión cansada, como si no supiera qué hacer con él. Aun se siente inadecuado.<p>

Su padre siempre hace las cosas mejor, por supuesto, Burt Hummel siempre sabe qué hacer.

Solo tiene que confiar en su padre y en sí mismo, pronto estará fuera de esta ciudad y podrá ser quien quiera ser.


	3. Parte 3

**PARTE .- 3** My shadow, shadow… Is the only friend that I have

2009

- Kurt Hummel.

Kurt pensó en unirse al club Glee. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que la música era parte de sí mismo como respirar, ahora no piensa que tenga lo necesario para ser un buen cantante. Años de escuchar al mundo burlase de su voz le han enseñado a frenarse, a evitar la humillación.

Es bastante fácil deducir que involucrarse en el club le traerá más problemas que alegrías. Aunque eso no le impidió fantasear con la idea en varias ocasiones y el día de las audiciones merodeó por el pasillo del auditorio esperando tomar valor, pero terminó por alejarse después de escuchar la voz Rachel Berry.

No queriendo avergonzarse audicionando, guardo silencio.

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que sabe que le hace diferente de otros chicos es su gusto por la ropa elegante, su abuela es indulgente y ocasionalmente le envía piezas de la última colección de Marc Jacobs. Las guarda con cariño anhelando usarlas, pero no lo hace, sería un desperdicio en un lugar como McKinley. También compra gran cantidad de música, que acaba escuchando cuando está sólo en casa. En clases Kurt se desvanece en el fondo, centrándose en lo académico como su forma de salir de Lima.<p>

Kurt sabe que tiene uno de los mejores padres. Él y su papá se aman ferozmente, pero simplemente... son de mundos diferentes. Kurt trabaja en el garaje, en ocasiones, tratando de aferrarse a una de las cosas que puede hacer bien, que es fácil y sencilla.

Después de unas semanas más de fantasear con unirse al club Glee, escuchar como los jugadores del equipo de futbol atacaban a su propio mariscal de campo, intenta con más fuerza sacarse la idea de la cabeza, no es fácil. Pero después de que Brad, el director de la banda, lo encuentra jugando melodías en el piano después de clase en espera de despistar a sus matones McKinley es un poco más fácil de sobrellevar las ansias de pertenecer.

La banda es fácil y los chicos son amigables y ávidos por participar, en general son una mezcla curiosa de chicos.

Cuando Artie Abrams un ex-miembro de la banda de antes de la llegada de Kurt, pide ayuda para el club Glee, se encuentra involucrado con el coro de primera mano. Se siente un poco más abrumado por las ganas que siente de ser parte que por el número que montan en el auditorio.

* * *

><p>Cuando se convierte en un objetivo, Kurt se resigna a que lo tomen minutos después de llegar y lo lancen al basurero sin ninguna discusión de por medio. ¿Qué sentido tiene? No es como si un par de frases fueran a detenerlos. Lo único que obtendría seria una paliza de cinco chicos, cada uno de ellos el doble de su tamaño. Sabe que con el tiempo se aburrirán y pasaran a blancos más ruidosos.<p>

Con las semanas puede ver que su predicción es correcta, los miembros del club Glee son bañados en granizado cada día de cada semana en los pasillos. Por supuesto esto no libra a Kurt de todos los matones de McKinley High, especialmente no de Karofsky y Puckerman.

La consigna de Kurt como sophomore de pasar desapercibido no es una decisión que hiciera consciente al comienzo, pero si algo a lo que se aferró una vez se dio cuenta que diferente en Lima no era una opción. Excepto para un grupo de deportistas, Kurt Hummel era invisible.

* * *

><p>Kurt no es alguien que llore, verás, no tiene motivos. Es fuerte y tiene aguante, además su padre lo ama.<p>

Pero cada último viernes del mes su abuela llama entre las 4 y las 4.15 pm, cuando su papá aún esta en el garaje, y proceder a hablar con Kurt como si él estuviera viviendo por su cuenta en Lima, hace un par de años Kurt intentó hablarle sobre el hecho de que no era un huérfano y que su papá hacía un muy buen trabajo criándolo, muchas gracias. Pero terminó en un montón de lágrimas y recriminaciones y las llamadas se detuvieron por meses.  
>Después de una intervención de Burt, al ver a Kurt mirar el teléfono con tal intensidad que hacía que sus ojos se volvieran brillantes, su abuela volvió a llamar y Kurt aprendió a nombrar lo menos posible a su padre en las conversaciones.<p>

Kurt está seguro que su abuela culpa a su padre por la muerte de su madre, no es como si casarse con alguien más hubiera detenido su enfermedad, no entiende su empeño en buscar un culpable en algo inevitable, pero la ama y es tan parecida a su madre que en ocasiones es doloroso mirarla. Su pelo es pálido por los años pero la estructura de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, hacen que el corazón de Kurt le duela y que la ame con la misma intensidad.

Cuando su padre comienza una relación con Carole Hudson, las cosas simplemente empeoran.

* * *

><p>- Noah "Puck" Puckerman -<p>

Puck es lo que todos los chicos quieren ser. Es fuerte, es un semental. Es un tipo duro, de los buenos, que no se deja amedrentar, que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere sin importarle nada.

Es solo que cuando mira a Finn que es casi su hermano, el capitán del equipo de futbol, Mister popularidad y toda esa basura que les gusta a las chicas y a sus madres, algo seria abrumador para cualquier otro, pero para Puck no es problema. No lo es, en serio. Pero sería más fácil si todo lo que quiere no cayera en las manos de Finn sin siquiera quererlo.

* * *

><p>2010<p>

- Kurt Hummel -

Durante la primera parte de su año como sophomore ve a los miembros de club Glee, siendo humillados una y otra vez. No lo entiende. ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto cuando ni siquiera pueden ganar?

Pasando tanto tiempo con ellos ve que son una especie de familia muy disfuncional y un poco muy incestuosa, para el caso, pero que de alguna manera funciona bien para ellos. Lo más difícil de admitir es que envidia su habilidad para expresar sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse de ellos.

Hay una gran parte de sí mismo a la que le gusta ser parte de la banda, aunque ninguno de los chicos es muy hablador y todos viven en su propio mundo que suele colisionar con el club Glee, es un hecho que Kurt ni siquiera quería ayudar para empezar, pero Brad levanta una ceja de esa forma que dice estoy-muy-decepcionado y pienso-que-puedes-hacerlo-mejor-que-esto que es una de la mejores habilidad de ser un adulto responsable que hace que Kurt se rinda y siga a los demás miembros. Y a Kurt realmente le agrada Brad, le recuerda un poco a su padre, tiene ese aire de persona que realmente se preocupa por ti y que no te juzga.

Lo más interesante de Brad, es que Kurt está casi bastante seguro de que a Brad no le gusta el club Glee la mitad del tiempo que pasa con ellos.

No es como si para ese grupo de gente ensimismados en sus propios dramas adolescentes, él y los otros chicos de la banda fueran otra cosa más que adornos a su disposición, está bastante seguro que la mayoría de ellos no saben sus nombres, bueno, _ tal vez Artie_. Pero Artie entra en una especie de categoría propia, es un ex miembro, aunque el hecho de que aprendiera el suyo también después de verlo con los otros chicos hace que Kurt se sienta más ligero y menos marginado.

* * *

><p>Otra parte de Kurt es la que pasa bastante tiempo tratando de no llamar la atención, no usando la ropa que ve en Vogue, no cantando las canciones que se repiten en su cabeza cada vez que se siente abrumado. Para él, el piano es una forma apropiada de expresar lo que no puede decir con su voz.<p>

* * *

><p>Hay excepciones, por supuesto, como cuando a comienzo de su año sophomore trató de ingresar al equipo de fútbol para impresionar a su padre; para intentar ocultar el hecho de que no importa que no use la ropa que quiere, que no cante la canciones que adora, que no levante la voz y diga todo lo que piensa. No cambia el de hecho que es diferente, de que no es el hijo que su padre merece, de que no es suficiente. De que Kurt suena como una chica y tiene el rostro de un bebe y no cabe en la ropa que le gusta y es completa y absolutamente gay.<p>

Después del primer partido, todo se viene abajo, el rostro de su padre con su sonrisa hace que por un momento sea fácil engañarse, pero al final es más fácil ser sincero que continuar mirando a su padre y mentir, finge demasiado ya como para agregar más a su plato.

Cuando Kurt le dice a su padre que es gay, es como tomar aire después de contenerlo por demasiado tiempo, duele y se siente como demasiado pronto y es abrumador, pero necesario.

Después puede sentirse un poco avergonzado por tener tanto miedo, por haber esperado otra cosa de su padre. Es obvio que un día a su padre le harán una estatua al mejor padre y bueno, si eso no ocurre, siempre lo sabrá.

Burt Hummel es el mejor padre del mundo, punto. Excepto que Burt no es perfecto y el mundo de Kurt se hace un poco más cruel con ese conocimiento.

La tormenta comienza cuando miramos a la esquina opuesta esperando verla llegar, y para cuando nos damos cuenta estamos ahogándonos en ella.

La relación de Burt con Carole empieza como una flama y se expande cómo un incendio y antes de que Kurt se dé cuenta, está compartiendo a su padre con dos personas más. Y es doloroso ver a Finn y saber que no importa cuánto lo intente, no puede ser eso, no puede gustar a las chicas, no es bueno en deportes y ni siquiera puede cantar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt tenía 8 o 9 años una de las cosas que lo intrigaba, era como cada vez que su padre y su abuela discutían sobre él, llovía.<p>

Kurt odia la lluvia, siempre lo hace lucir como si estuviera llorando.

* * *

><p>Su año como Junior comienza y McKinley continúa siendo un cruce entre una zona de guerra, un zoológico y un instituto mental. Su padre dice que podría ser peor, Kurt no ve cómo.<p>

La diferencia de este año es que ya no son solo él y su padre en casa. La incorporación de Carole y Finn, es más abrumadora, y por más esfuerzos que hace Carole, Kurt no está acostumbrado a compartir.

En la banda lleva ya más de un año y siendo un accesorio para el club Glee casi la misma cantidad de tiempo. Algunas cosas han cambiado, otras no.  
>Puckerman aún lo lanza en los basureros, pero ahora con menos ganas y siempre está fuera con su bolso cuando Kurt decide que es seguro salir. Y solo le ha lanzado granizado una vez, fue un par de semanas después de volverse parte permanente de la banda, y después de mirarlo por varios segundo con una expresión adolorida que Kurt no intenta analizar, procedió a retirarse sin decir nada.<p>

Por otro lado, Karofsky aun lo baña en granizado al menos una vez al día y lo empuja en los pasillos al menos tres veces, solo que ahora, hay algo en sus ojos que hace que Kurt se mantenga siempre alerta.

Lo que ocurre después, algunos lo llamarían destino, Kurt piensa en ellos como una broma cruel.

Se encuentra en las taquillas después de gimnasia, tomándose su tiempo después que todos salen cuando el deportista se acerca. Karofsky, por lo que Kurt ha aprendido, es como un perro con un hueso, solo que no se aburre.

Los empujones, la humillación de los granizados, los nombres y los insultos; son cosas con las que Kurt puede tratar, que puede hacer a un lado y continuar.

Pero Karofsky cruza la línea. Cuando se concentra en él con una fascinación obsesiva, cuando se vuelve más difícil ocultar los golpes a su padre.

Cuando Karofsky decide tratar de tomar lo que realmente quiere de él, es Sue quien lo encuentra.

Kurt puede vivir con eso, rostro de piedra sin rastros de lástima, aunque este temblando de pies a cabeza. Sue no intenta hacerlo sentir mejor. Por eso Kurt está seguro que ella no va a decir a nadie que mientras intentaba respirar su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases terminan Kurt se detiene un momento antes de entras a su auto, una mano con la llave en la cerradura y la otra tocando el cristal, cuenta gotas hasta que su visión se vuelve imposible de soportar, sus ojos arden y la lluvia sigue cayendo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Sue Sylvester.<p>

La vida de Sue Sylvester tiene reglas y márgenes bien establecidos.

Uno de ellos es no entrometerse en la vida de los estudiantes. Y la cumple como el resto de sus reglas, a menos que afecte sus planes. De no ser así solo un puño de hierro y tal vez una barra de hierro literal puedan terminar en el camino de dicho espécimen que se atreve a afectar sus planes.

Kurt Hummel es otro de los chicos que rondan McKinley, no hay nada en él que debiera llamarle la atención, no es atlético o participante de la cadena de poder y no es miembro del club Glee, en fin, no es nadie. Es solo un marginado más que tiene buenas clasificaciones y busca terminar el instituto para salir de Lima.

Sue, como el resto del mundo, tiene una idea sobre Hummel, que luce demasiado suave, demasiado en el borde de femenino, que es diferente, que hay algo en el que lo hace sobresalir aunque él intente con todas sus fuerza seguir la corriente. Él puede engañar a petimetres como William, pero Sue Sylvester y Brad Ellis no han mantenido sus lugares en McKinley por sus caras bonitas.

Suele verlo en las mañanas, por competitividad Sue siempre llega antes que los demás, así tiene tiempo para observar, al comienzo del año anterior era un niño con cara de bebe que era lanzado cada mañana al basurero entre las 7.40 y las 7.45. Los Titanes, para ser unos completos pelmazos, al menos saben tener bien planeadas sus agendas. Antes de Hummel siempre van dos chicos, un gordito y un cabeza de afro que no entran en el radar de Sue, pero Hummel siempre es el último en ser lanzado. Con el tiempo lo único que cambia es el comportamiento de Puckerman que espera hasta que el chico Hummel salga antes de irse a clases. Es bastante obvio para Sue que Puckerman no se queda por el olor a rosas.

En los pasillos es Karofsky quien toma su atención. Karofsky es diferente a Puckerman, en el interior Puckerman es blando como un flan, fácil de digerir y derretible cuando involucra sentimientos. Karofsky por otro lado es un retrasado emocional que no sabe cómo tratar con los sentimientos, definitivamente más peligroso, porque parece solo encontrar reafirmación con el contacto físico. Pero nada de esto es su problema, Hummel no es parte de su equipo y no entra en su agenda de actos de caridad.

* * *

><p>Solamente que cuando el padre del chico sufre un infarto, Sue es la única persona disponible en el momento para informarle. El viaje al hospital es incómodo y la deja con un mal sabor de boca cuando sale dejando al chico solo en una habitación enorme.<p>

Cuando William en otra de sus grandes ideas decide involucrar Religión en su lista de cosas por arruinar, Sue siente sus tripas apretarse, especialmente cuando al que le cantan es al chico Hudson, mientras Hummel luce aún más pequeño solo en una habitación cuidando de su padre. Sin fe y sin dónde apoyarse.

En ocasiones Sue se pregunta si Schuester es una gran broma, o si su madre realmente lo tiró de cabeza las suficientes veces para volverlo imbécil.

Por eso cuando Brad vuelve, de donde sea que haya estado, sutilmente lo envía donde Hummel.

Cuando días después vuelve a ver al chico, luce completo de nuevo y Brad le da un movimiento de cabeza cuando la ve. Burt Hummel está fuera de peligro y la vida continua.

Así que si se atraviesa un día en su camino para que el chico tropiece con ella. Todo es sencillo.

- Cuidado, Ladyface

* * *

><p>Entonces ocurre.<p>

Karofsky hace su movimiento y Sue consigue un nuevo porrista, al final del día no está muy segura de cómo sucedió.

Seguramente el gel de pelo de William debe ser mas toxico de lo que Sue imaginaba.

* * *

><p>La conversación al día siguiente cuando lo convoca a su oficina, es su territorio. Hummel parece menos pálido y más completo.<p>

- Hay un montón de gente gritando 'mejorara', 'mantente fuerte', 'te amamos'. Pero cuando regreso al momento en el que estaba siendo acosada, ninguna de estas cosas me habría ayudado.

- Si, por supuesto, mejorará.-

Sue lo ve sentarse más firmemente mientras va a hablando, mirándola con tal expresión de incredulidad que la hace levantar una ceja, retándolo a decir algo.

- Pero sé que cuando estas siento física y sicológicamente torturado, es muy difícil removerte de la presión del momento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es como lidie con la intimidación: Lloré, me odie, odie mi vida. No lo entendí, sobreviví, pero nunca lidie con ello. Así que aquí van dos consejos de alguien con mucha experiencia; uno: esto no es sobre ti, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es sobre los imbéciles que lo hacen. Y, dos: tu trabajo no es lidiar con ello. Tu trabajo es sobrevivir. La pregunta es ¿puedes hacerlo?, porque va a terminar.

Al final, cuando termina, Sue se toma su tiempo para observarlo luchar contra sí mismo antes de mirarla con determinación. Sue le da palmaditas mentales, Ladyface definitivamente tiene las pelotas para ser uno de sus pupilos.

* * *

><p>Es Karofsky quien lo hace tomar la decisión de unirse a Sue. Pero es Kurt quien decide quedarse.<p>

- Y entonces, sí, mejorara.

Kurt se da cuenta de que ha guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo y Sue Sylvester está dispuesta a darle una voz.  
>A pesar de todos los cuentos de Hadas, la sonrisa que le da Sue cuando Kurt acepta, le recuerda más a Úrsula que al Hada Madrina.<p>

Es así como Kurt Hummel se convierte en parte del escuadrón fatal de Sue Sylvester.


	4. Parte 4

**PARTE.- 4 ** Listen, listen.. I would take a whisper if (That's all you have to give)

2010 

Una de las primeras cosas que Kurt aprendió de Sue es que cuando dice algo, lo dice en serio.

Es solo que en ocasiones ella tiene su propia forma de decir las cosas.

Como cuando ella dice _no hay nada malo en ti, a menos que yo lo diga._ Tomas el cumplido debajo de su gesto condescendiente, sin despegar la mirada de la suya. Una sonrisa en su boca y un sentimiento creciendo despacio en tu pecho.

Después de años de ocultarse a si mismo, de años de mentir, Kurt Hummel dice en voz alta que es gay a alguien que no es su padre.

La respuesta de Sue simplemente no tendría que haber sido tan inesperada.

- Ahora Ladyface, lo que necesitas es un novio.

Excepto que sí lo es.

* * *

><p>- Puck -<p>

Su año sophomore termina como terminan todas las cosas en la vida de Puck: lleno de vacíos y silencios incómodos, sin respuestas y lleno de arrepentimientos. Todos actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido y volvemos a comenzar.

Puck se pregunta si el dolor desaparecerá de la misma forma en que lo hizo su padre. La voz dentro de su cabeza sigue gritando. Cuando Junior year comienza, Puck no espera nada mejor para este año.

Hay cambios, antes del Glee Puck solo tenia a Finn, ahora está Rachel que sigue siendo igual de molesta y habladora, y en ocasiones Puck se preguntara cómo terminaron convirtiéndose en amigos. Es un poco la cosa judía, la culpa y que son como primos lejanos de alguna clase, de esos que están ahí para molestarse el uno al otro de tanto en tanto. Funciona bien para el.

* * *

><p>Con el nuevo año escolar comenzando, decide cambiar un poco, no demasiado. No busca la santidad, pero tal vez un poco de Karma ayude a su futuro. Así que disminuye los lanzamientos al basurero y sí, puede que se asegure que el chico Hummel salga antes de irse, pero no es nada.<p>

El chico es casi parte de Glee, solo que no, pero esta casi ahí. Además, ahora que su padre y la Sra. H. están juntos es responsabilidad de Puck, tanto como de Finn. Y bueno, Hummel es un tipo... uh lindo, como si pudieras tomarlo y ponerlo en el bolsillo de tu camisa y hacerle cariño cada vez que saque la cabeza para tomar aire, y sí, puede que Puck haya estado pensando mucho en eso.

Pero Puck es lo suficiente rudo para hacerlo funcionar.

Que Hummel sea suave como una chica es solo un plus, con su pelo brillante y su piel pálida y sus labios rosas, con manos de dedos largos y delgados y esos pantalones que ajustan en las partes correctas. Puede que el chico no grite Homo pero va por el camino, especialmente últimamente con las miradas lánguidas que dirige a Finn y a Evans.

Bueno, Puck puede admitir que siempre ha sido un chico más de trasero que de pechos, lo entendió cuando Santana arruinó la diversión con el plástico que se puso, y su ligero affaire con Rachel que no va por el camino de Miss Boobies y su mas que corto romance con Mercedes Jones.

Tampoco es como si Puck fuera a hacer un movimiento hacia él, pero si fuera el caso, no está asustado de que Hummel venga con equipamiento extra, mientras le deje utilizar el que posee.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sue decide incluir un porrista en su rutina pasa como otra de sus excentricidades producto del aburrimiento, cuando resulta que es el silencioso chico de la banda, los miembros de Glee miran extrañados sin saber mucho cómo reaccionar al verlo tocar el piano vestido con su uniforme. Mr. Schue pierde un poco el control y sale a buscar a la entrenadora por quien sabe qué motivo, seguramente tiene que ver con una nueva estrategia para destruir al Glee Club.<p>

Eso debió haberles dado una pista, pero estamos hablando de un grupo de adolescentes con problemas de atención y de autoridad.

Son Brittany y Santana, las primeras en interactuar con él fuera de la sala del coro, Puck está seguro de que no es idea de Santana por las miradas sucias que le lanza a la nueva adquisición de la entrenadora Sylvester, Hummel le responde con la misma clase de desdén que hace que sus labios se inclinen en una sonrisa. Le gustan las agallas del chico. 

* * *

><p>Kurt lleva una semana siendo parte del escuadrón de porristas cuando la entrenadora Sylvester lo llama a su oficina después del último período.<p>

Cuando llega se encuentra a Puckerman de pie junto la mesa luciendo confundido. Sentándose frente a Sue le dirige una mirada a Puckerman que procede a hacer lo mismo. Confundido, pero con un nudo en el estomago espera lo que sea que Sue Sylvester tenga preparado.

Cuando ella se inclina con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos bajo su barbilla y comenzando a hablar con tono jovial, Kurt sabe con seguridad que esta tan jodido.

- Como sabrán… todas mis porristas necesitan un ser inferior que las ayude a mantener su estatus

_Oh… Dios, NO. _

- Y ahora que tengo uno nuevo… necesito alguien que ocupe ese lugar.

Cuando Sue apunta a Puckerman con su dedo, Kurt intenta hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

- Tú, Puckerman has sido elegido para tal noble causa. Ladyface, te presente a tu novio.

Es así como la relación de Kurt Hummel y Noah "Puck" Puckerman comienza. Y Kurt seguirá preguntándose _¿por qué alguien no ha matado a esta mujer aún? _

Sue Sylvester… es un monstruo. 

* * *

><p>- Finn Hudson.<p>

Todo lo que Finn sabe de Kurt Hummel es que fue, por menos de una semana, parte del equipo de fútbol y les hizo ganar su primer y único partido de la temporada el año anterior, que es parte de la banda y que al parecer ahora es un porrista.

Cuando su mamá empieza a salir con Burt, el papá de Kurt, es incómodo de muchas formas posibles.

Especialmente por que nota la forma en que Kurt lo mira en ocasiones, que es la forma en que lo miraba Rachel al comienzo, solo que mas quieto y mas triste. Como si estuvieras viendo el mejor pastel de tu vida pero fuese solo una fotografía en una revista. Como cuando hueles un delicioso postre en una vitrina y te das cuenta de que no tienes dinero para comprarlo.

Hay un instinto que dispara en Finn que le dice que es no es la forma de mirar a otro chico, aunque por las miradas que le da Puck a Kurt no está muy seguro tampoco.

Para Finn, Kurt es como una caja mágica o misteriosa, de esas que están llenas de cosas y que nunca sabes qué va a salir de ellas. Finn lo encuentra adorable, como un gatito y a pesar de que al principio es un shock compartir espacio con alguien, está bastante bien que sea Kurt. Porque Kurt es inteligente y le ayuda con sus deberes y siempre deja que Finn coma una porción extra de pie.

Además, la música que sale de la habitación de Kurt cuando cree que esta solo es bastante genial. Siempre son canciones que puede decirle a Rachel. Tener a Kurt se siente un poco como ganar un hermano pequeño.

Lo único que Finn no entiende es ¿cómo terminó Kurt junto a Puck? 

* * *

><p>Es un pandemónium. El Apocalipsis. Es el jodido instituto.<p>

Si pensó que todo terminaría con la afirmación de Sue de que estaban saliendo, Kurt podía quedarse esperando sentado. Al día siguiente al llegar, Jewfro se precipita grabadora en mano frente a su cara, lanzando pregunta tras pregunta sobre su relación con el chico malo de McKinley.

_"¿Es cierto que Puckerman y tu fueron vistos teniendo sexo dentro de uno de los basureros después de lanzarte en el?"_  
><em>"¿Es cierto que han estado utilizando el salón del coro como cámara secreta de S&amp;M?"<em>  
><em>"¿Realmente usaste una falda de porrista para seducirlo y confundirlo con tu magia gay cheerio?"<em>  
><em>"¿Es cierto que has arruinado el sexo para el tiburón sexual de McKinley, por que eres así de bueno?"<em>

Kurt aun piensa que tiburón sexual suena como una enfermedad venérea. 

* * *

><p>Puck no se queda sin su cuota de locura, Jewfro después de encontrarse con su puño decide recurrir a otras fuentes.<p>

Pero eso no evita las miradas que lo siguen por el pasillo, lo más alarmante es que ningún deportista dice nada y parecen solo mirarlo como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre, es lo que mas nervioso lo pone. Todo es repentino y puede que Puck se sienta un poco por el borde y más que un poco alucinando.

Empezando por que es todo culpa de Sue Sylvester, genio malévolo residente de Lima, Ohio, quien decidió introducirlo como falso novio para su nuevo porrista y convertirlo en el objetivo principal de las miradas asesinas de Burt Hummel y las miradas sospechosas de los miembros de New Directions.

Nadie confía en Puck respecto al nuevo hermanito de Finn, lo que es un poco bastante ridículo porque Puck está seguro de que Kurt es mayor que su amigo el gigantón y que Kurt sabe lo que es mejor para él que todo Glee al completo. 

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que Kurt odia mas hacer al volverse porrista es dejar la banda, mira con nostalgia el piano, que ahora solo toca Brad, que sonríe cuando lo ve mirando. Kurt aún se siente mal por haberlo dejado, pero una de las condiciones de Sue fue que Kurt se uniese al Glee Club, piensa que es un poco de tortura psicológica de algún tipo para hacerlo mas fuerte o para romperlo y hacerlo mas fuerte.<p>

Cuando llevan un mes de esto, Kurt ha desarrollado una especie de amistad con los miembros del Glee Club, todos más de una vez le han preguntado si puede cantar, a lo cual Kurt solo niega con la cabeza y continua sacudiéndose en el fondo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que no se esperaba Kurt de todo esto es lo que ocurre a mediados de diciembre. No porque todo el mundo evite hablar de eso o porque todos finjan que nunca sucedió.<br>Es porque Beth es una parte de Puck que nadie más ve, que Kurt no se supone deba conocer porque esta no es una relación real. No importa lo que los demás piensen, Puck y Kurt no tienen secretas citas ni tórridos encontrones en salones vacíos.

Y es una sorpresa cuando ocurre, le está contando a Puck que el fin de semana siguiente no estará en la ciudad por que va donde su abuela en Westerville. Pero de improvisto los ojos de Puck se iluminan y la mirada que le da casi quita el aliento y antes de que Kurt se de cuenta, Puck se auto invita.

Es la primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo sin discutir, bromean sobre la música que escuchan, terminan por elegir una estación que ambos odian y proceden a destripar canción tras canción, mientras Kurt se muerde los labios para no estallar en carcajadas y aprieta el volante de su bebé para no distraerse de la carretera. Por su lado, Puck se ríe con soltura, más relajado de lo que lo ha visto nunca.

Es refrescante, definitivamente una experiencia que Kurt podría repetir.

Uno de los puntos bajos es que su abuela no aprueba para nada la incorporación de Puck a la visita. Pero Kurt, para este momento de su vida, esta más que acostumbrado a no cumplir sus expectativas.

Son dos días de estadía y Kurt no planea alargarlos más de lo necesario de ser posible. El primer día es solo él con su abuela, mientras Puck sale a quién sabe dónde. Kurt no está ni un poco intrigado, en serio, el pasarse la mitad del tiempo comprobando la puerta es solo un tic que ha desarrollado con antelación.

Cuando vuelve, su abuela solo le da una mirada y procede a recordarles la hora de la cena. En la noche Puck duerme en la sala de invitados mientras Kurt ocupa la misma habitación que ha utilizado toda su vida. Al día siguiente cuando se despierta, Puck está parado junto a su puerta luciendo relajado y feliz, lo que hace que Kurt sonría y proceden a tomar desayuno.

Mientras comen Kurt casi puede sentir a Puck irradiar energía, es un pensamiento extraño y comprende mucho menos cuando Puck lo apura, antes que se levante su abuela, a salir.

El camino es un poco largo a pie, pero pronto se detiene frente a una casa bonita al otro lado de la calle donde vive su abuela. La casa esta adornada con motivos navideños y parece acogedora, antes de que Kurt pueda comentar nada, Puck esta tocando la puerta y haciéndole gestos nerviosos a Kurt, es recién ahí cuando Kurt nota el pequeño paquete en su mano, seguramente antes guardado en su bolsillo.

La mujer que abre la puerta es familiar, pero es la niña en sus brazos la que se roba su aliento.

Beth es como un secreto a voces, nadie habla de ella y todos fingen que nunca pasó, es solo que no puedes. Kurt nunca ha entendido esa parte del club Glee, como pueden pasar un año girando alrededor de ella para después olvidarla y continuar como si nada.

No cuando Beth es esta pequeña cosita, de pelo rubio y sonrisa sin dientes que desprende un millón de watts, de la clase que ilumina habitaciones, que te quita el aliento y que se roba un pedazo de tu corazón a primera vista. Hace que Kurt quiera comprar cada tela que ve y hacer un mini Project Runway solo para ella.

En la tarde cuando regresan Kurt dibujara una decena de bocetos, que no será lo suficientemente rápido de ocultar de su abuela ni de su mirada de desaprobación.

_ "El diseño es solo un pasatiempo, algo para tu tiempo libre" _ repite la voz de su abuela en su cabeza, _ "Estas hecho para mejores cosas, deja de jugar con eso". _

No es que ella no lo ame, no es que ella no lo entienda, es solo que ella no quiere perderlo como perdió a Elizabeth. Kurt la entiende y la ama, es solo que es difícil cumplir las expectativas que ella tiene para él.

Al día siguiente cuando vuelven las sonrisas son inagotables, de alguna forma las cosas se sienten mejor.

* * *

><p>Cuando la verdad de cómo Kurt termino convirtiéndose en porrista de Sue sale a la luz, es feo y se siente como si a todos le hubieran dado una paliza. No es buen sentimiento, los toma desprevenidos.<p>

De repente todo tiene sentido; las miradas que le dirige Karofsky cuando están jugando con Kurt a ser novios. No es alguien que se siente asqueado con lo que ve, es de alguien que quiere lo que otro tiene. Y llega la comprensión de los silencios de Kurt cuando Sue habla y la forma en que se entienden sin problemas.

Kurt la respeta porque es la persona que se ha detenido a defenderlo, que le ha dado un oportunidad para brillar. De repente hay una nueva gama de cosas que no sabe de esa Sue Sylvester enfrente suyo, y no todo empieza con entrenadora tirana del equipo de porristas.

* * *

><p>Con el matrimonio de su padre, Kurt se siente inseguro de cómo tratar con el hombre frente a él, tan diferente de si mismo pero que lo amaba con la misma intensidad. No es muy difícil para su abuela meterse en la cabeza de todos cuando todo explota.<p>

Con un matrimonio que desde el comienzo no fue bien visto por su abuela, quien se entera del acoso y el abuso que sufrió su único nieto en el instituto y procede a intentar alejarlo.

Burt se rindió cuando vio las marcas en sus brazos y espalda.

Kurt se rindió al verlo con Finn.

Sue solo guarda silencio cuando Kurt se presenta con la ficha de intercambio y su abuela a un lado.

_"Nunca perteneciste a McKinley High, tu madre nunca lo hubiera permitido" _ repite su abuela en el camino. _"Dalton es tu lugar, Kurt". _

De alguna forma eso no lo hace sentir mejor, Dalton es uniformes azul y escarlata, salones gigantes y pasillos interminables, y de alguna forma se siente mas como una cárcel que McKinley; la diferencia es que esta está vestida de oro.

Dalton es diferente, no hay matones, no hay insultos, no hay casilleros donde ser empujado, ni basureros donde ser lanzado. En Dalton habita Blaine, caballeroso y atento Blaine, el sueño de cada padre o en su caso, abuela.

De repente su destino no parece tan oscuro, puede que no todos los cambios sean malos, por una vez en su vida algo puede salir bien. Kurt nunca ha tenido un amigo como Blaine y es fácil dejarse guiar al salón donde actúan los Warblers el primer día.

Congeniar con Blaine es bastante fácil, es maduro y sumamente amable, también es el cantante líder de los Warblers y es el primer chico que conoce que es abiertamente gay. Blaine grita perfección. Cuando su abuela los ve juntos- está ahí para llenar unos papeles- le da una palmada en el hombro y sonríe. 

* * *

><p>Decir que no es su mejor momento es decir poco.<p>

Puck está en el centro comercial por que su hermana necesita una camiseta nueva después de que Puck terminara usando su preferida para limpiar la cocina; en su defensa estaba entre su ropa.

Esta mirando a un par de chicas mirando la cartelera de la tarde, cuando los ve: Rachel, Finn, Kurt y un chico.  
>Al comienzo solo parpadea por guau, Kurt se ve bien en esos jeans apretados y es todo lo que puede ver, pero de repente va una mano a su cintura y Kurt se ríe y se sonroja y mal, tío eso está mal.<p>

Por que Puck no ha visto a Kurt en casi una semana y BAM, chico nuevo tiene todas sus patas sobre el y nadie le ha dicho nada a Puck.

Así que cuando Puck se acerca al grupo lo hace en modo automático; lo primero que hace es hacer comentarios poco cariñosos sobre la inteligencia de Finn, la ropa de Kurt y un coqueteo más que descarado con Rachel. Ni siquiera toma en cuenta el chirrido que suelta Rachel, ni la mirada de Kurt, ni el gesto amenazante de Finn. Lo único que ve es que aquel desconocido aún tiene sus manos sobre Kurt, y mal… todo esta tan mal.

Puck se siente como un patán después, la expresión del rostro de Kurt lo confirma y el puñetazo de Finn es recordatorio de que no es buena idea tratar de seducir a la novia de alguien que compite en altura con una Jirafa, no frente a dicha Jirafa y su hermanastro.

Pero Puck está cansado, cansado de ser la segunda opción, de ser dejado a un lado cuando encuentras algo mejor.

Se supone que Kurt es diferente al resto de sus relaciones, para empezar no es una chica que solo lo quiere por su cuerpo o su actitud y la relación no es real como para que duela así. Además, Puck ha arruinado la mayoría de sus opciones con las chicas del instituto al empezar a fingir una relación con el chico. No se supone que le pague así. No se supone que Kurt conozca a alguien y se vaya con el primer chico que le haga ojitos.

No es justo. 

* * *

><p>Kurt sabe que está seguro en Dalton, es solo que seguro no significa feliz y aunque Dalton le abre las puertas para hacer amistades, no se siente correcto. Extraña Glee, extraña alas porristas, incluso puede que extrañe a Sue.<p>

Cuando Santana y Brittany aparecen un día y le informan que McKinley es seguro ahora y que es mejor que haga sus maletas rápido por que las seccionales están a la vuelta de la esquina y aún necesita aprenderse la coreografía, parpadea un segundo y les pide que repitan. Santana da un bufido y murmura algo entre dientes que suena como _ascendencia, cuchillas y dolor_, a su lado Brittany prácticamente salta de alegría mientras le explica que _a Karofsky lo han secuestrado los ponis y que ahora él está en su propio Hogwarts Gay. _

En la tarde llama a Finn y le pregunta si es verdad que Karofsky ya no asiste a McKinley y apenas recibe la afirmación, corta y llama a su padre para hacer los papeles de traslado.

Sí, Dalton es seguro, pero Dalton no tiene lo que tiene McKinley High. 

* * *

><p>La salida y regreso de Kurt para McKinley pasa como un parpadeo. Un día está, al siguiente no y de nuevo de regreso. La diferencia es que ahora Kurt tiene amigos que no tiene problemas en demostrar su preocupación. El club Glee aun se siente como los amigos de Puck y Finn, mas de Finn de todas formas. Pero los Warblers son suyos.<p>

Sue no parece ni un poco sorprendida de verlo de vuelta. No si cuentas que lo primero que hace es darle una orden.

-Te has perdido 6 prácticas, Porcelana, espero que hayas descansado tus piernas, por que tienes muchas vueltas que correr.-

El nuevo apodo es una sorpresa, pero solo se encoge de hombros y empieza a corre. Mejor comenzar lo antes posible, no quiere explicarle a su padre después que tuvo que pasar la noche en el instituto corriendo porque su siquiátrica entrenadora piensa que se está volviendo perezoso. 

* * *

><p>Así que puede que Puck esté enamorado de Kurt. Bien, este conocimiento le habría venido mejor antes que decidiera abrir su bocota aquel día semanas atrás.<p>

La discusión de antes no fue uno de sus mejores momentos. Pero Kurt tira todas sus cuerdas, lanza todo a la basura y hace que Puck quiera correr por las colinas.

Es difícil pensar con claridad cuando piensa que Kurt podría querer a Mister Gargler, con su pelo perfecto y su sonrisa sin fallas y sus estúpidos modales de niño rico. Es bastante difícil descubrir que prefieres un poco más el pepino que las naranjas sin tener que agregar a Miss Personalidad a la ecuación.

Estar enamorado de Kurt es aterrador pero de alguna manera es lo correcto, es excitante y hace que quiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y tal vez cantar un par de canciones para deleite de las masas.

Y es más que un poco molesto que aquel Hobbit quiera entrometerse, alguien tiene que enseñarle a no meterse en falsas relaciones ajenas a un paso de hacerse reales.

No importa que Blaine Anderson, el doble en tamaño real de Frodo, sea jodidamente perfecto. Que sea el sueño húmedo de cualquier padre. Educado, respetuoso, de modales finos. El único chico que ha sobrevivido después de ser encontrado durmiendo en la cama del hijo de Burt Hummel, Papá oso por excelencia, y ha vivido para contarlo.

Y Puck es, bueno, Puck.

Que aun coquetea con Rachel porque puede que se sienta celoso de Finn y su forma en que siempre logra hacer sonreír a Kurt, Finn que camina como si nada donde nadie más está permitido. Rachel intenta explicarle que Finn tiene el encanto sureño o una cosa así. Lo que entiende es que es como un cachorro gigante, todo buenas intenciones y malas decisiones.

Por su parte lo único que Puck quiere es que Kurt lo mire y vea que lo necesita en su vida tanto como Puck lo necesita en la suya. 

* * *

><p>La primera vez que se besan es incomodo, sus labios están secos y dura menos que un par de segundo, todo Glee los observa curiosos, Santana anuncia sin reparos que todavía no han dormido juntos por que su beso es tan PG que hasta podría salir en 'Dora, la exploradora'.<p>

El segundo y el tercero siguen la misma ruta, contiene menos observadores pero siempre un comentario de Santana sobre la falta de sexo en la relación.

El cuarto, el quinto y las decenas que le siguen les enseñan a moverse sin que sea tan incomodo. En algún punto besarse no es mas un problema, tocarse tampoco. Puck es un chico táctil y Kurt logra acostumbrarse a un brazo sobre sus hombros o una mano en su cintura.

A los ojos de McKinley son una pareja más que circula los pasillos, Santana nunca deja de anunciar que Kurt aun sigue siendo terreno virgen.

Después que Kurt vuelve a McKinley después de su estadía en Dalton, Santana lo mira un segundo y chasquea la lengua.

- En una escuela con decenas de chicos gay y vuelves como el mismo virgen, a eso llamo yo un desperdicio de tiempo Hummel.

* * *

><p>En el instituto solo descubres pequeños atisbos de la persona en la que te convertirás, es mucho más sobre cometer errores y memorias vergonzosas. Sobre crear recuerdos ya sean buenos o malos.<p>

Ya quedan menos de dos meses para que deje de ser un Junior. Pero Sue Sylvester parece estar construida para encontrar a Kurt en los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida de estudiante.

Kurt suele estar mas atento a lo que ocurre cuando esta solo en la ducha. Pero ha sido un día agotador y solo quiere tomar una ducha tranquilo.

Bajo el chorro de agua en las duchas de las porrista es casi perfecto, el ajetreo del día se aleja junto a cada gota y Kurt no puede evitar el sonido de felicidad que sale de su boca, antes de darse cuenta la letra de _Defying Gravity_ estalla en su cabeza y ni siquiera se resiste. Es liberador como ninguna otra cosa es, cantar su corazón abandono.

Al terminar Sue esta de pie junto a la entrada megáfono en mano mirándolo con tal intensidad que Kurt esta seguro que va a estallar en llamas. 

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester es un genio, es una maestra en estrategias.<p>

Por eso para ella la derrota del club Glee no es una sorpresa, sabe que tienen potencial, pero su líder es su debilidad. William Schuester no sabe potenciarlos, ni trabajar con ellos.

Cuando encuentra a Hummel cantando el la ducha lo sabe. Ensayan en secreto, por supuesto, esto no es conocimiento que necesiten sus otras porristas. Cuando llegan los nacionales, al día siguiente de las regionales del club Glee, saca su arma secreta y se restriega en la cara.

Cantando en francés mientras juega con un par de espadas Sai y decenas de chicas que se mueven de forma tan obscenamente asombrosa que los contorsionistas del Cirque du Soleil mueren de envidia. Kurt canta un Medley de Celine Dion de 10 minutos en francés para ganar.

Y ganan y es absolutamente fantástico.

Es una victoria que Sue saborea con el conocimiento que al otro lado de un televisor, Will Schuester esta mirando boquiabierto, enterándose del potencial que camina cada día en su salón, que tuvo todo para ganar y no supo como lograrlo. 

* * *

><p>Imagínense la sorpresa del club cuando ese chico callado, que estuvo siempre ahí, es atrapado cantando maravillosamente. <p>

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana lo felicitan después que todo se calma dentro del lobby del hotel.<p>

Britt juega con su pelo mientras sonríe feliz, Santana lo mira un segundo y le dice que no lo esperaba. La forma en que lo dice le recuerda un poco a Sue y no sabe muy bien como responder, así que solo asiente y continúan hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Kurt se siente un poco mal cuando regresan a Ohio.

La mirada confundía de Finn, lo recibe en el aeropuerto junto a la felicidad de su padre y Carole. En Glee todos se sienten un poco traicionados.

La incomodidad aumenta, Puck lo mira desde su asiento como si no lo conociera.

Los Warblers parecen ser los únicos exultantes de felicidad con su capacidad vocal, Blaine lo llama en el receso para felicitarlo por su interpretación y es seguido por mensajes con felicitaciones y emoticones felices de Jeff, Nick, David y Wes. El de Wes incluye un ligero comentario sobre exceso de producción, a lo cual responde enviándole el correo electrónico de Sue y su bendición.

Puck es el único que parece volverse más y más infeliz cuanto mas Kurt utiliza su celular. Es ridículo, lo que tienen es solo un juego que a empezado Sue y Glee también lo es. Es solo que hace que el pecho le duela de una manera extraña.

* * *

><p>A medida que los días van pasando, después de los nacionales y Junior year se va acabando Kurt va creciendo mas, la confianza llega vestida de rojo y blanco.<p>

Y aunque antes el uniforme era un escudo contra los matones en el cual Kurt podía mirar a los ojos a sus maltratadores y decir _"No te temo"_ y no seria del todo verdad.

Ahora no es así.

Va lentamente convirtiéndose en este chico con lengua afilada, una afilada lengua que antes guardaba en su interior esperando el dia adecuado, que junto a un escuadrón de porristas asesinas se moverá por el gimnasio de McKinley High al ritmo de 'Moves like Jagger' de Maroon 5, sin sonrojarse, ni bajar la mirada.

Porque tiene una voz, tiene el valor y no se avergüenza.


	5. Parte 5

**PARTE 5.- **I don't wanna be down and I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again (once again) 

Una de las cosas que no esperaba Kurt era lo tenso que se volvería ser miembro del club Glee para el final de Junior Year.

Él tiene un plan, es sencillo; va a salir de Ohio y encontrarse a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Kurt no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar el primer encuentro entre Sue y Blaine.<p>

Ambos están tomando un café cuando la entrenadora aparece a su lado para informarle sobre el nuevo horario de las prácticas, después ella se detiene a observar a Blaine. Sue frunce la nariz no complacida.

Blaine se mueve incómodo bajo el escrutinio y procede a preguntar con el tono más calmo si necesita algo. Kurt sabe lo que se viene.

- Me estoy preguntando, Labradoodle, si dibujo un punto junto a cada una de tus cejas y te miro de lado ¿veré íes o signos de exclamación?

La expresión de Blaine es una mezcla de incredulidad y humillación.

Hay algo en la forma en que Sue insulta a la gente que siempre lo hace sonreír con incredulidad. Kurt está seguro de que eso cuenta como ser un mal amigo.

* * *

><p>No es muy difícil notarlo, lo fácil que seria para Kurt y Mister Hobbit convertirse en una pareja, lo perfectos que lucirían juntos.<p>

Puck ve la forma en que Anderson observa a Kurt, la forma en que sus ojos siempre terminan en sus labios y se detienen ahí unos segundos.

Sabe que Kurt no es reacio a la cercanía del otro chico, más que nada porque nadie nunca lo ha mirado así, también sabe que casi todos aprueban lo que sea que pase entre ellos dos. No importa si Puck estuvo ahí primero, no importa si se supone que Puck aún sigue ahí.

Una de las personas que tiene un problema con ello es Rachel, que es bastante vocal sobre lo inapropiado de su relación con chico, pero con el historial de Rachel nadie realmente la escucha, su indignación solo llega a los otros como ruido de fondo.

La otra es Sue, pero viendo que fue ella quien eligió a Puck, es obvio que no le gusta que la gente desobedezca sus órdenes, no es algo que los demás sepan, y solo lo asocian a que Sue tiene miedo de que Blaine pueda llevarse de vuelta a Kurt a Dalton.

Si, es una relación falsa, nunca han salido en un cita, nunca se toman de la mano en los pasillos. Pero se siente más real que cualquier otra que haya tenido antes.

Y quiere, Puck quiere esas cosas. Acompañarlo a clases, mirar una película juntos, después de un día agotador tomar su celular y llamar solo para escuchar su voz.

Puck se siente enfermo de solo mirar.

* * *

><p>Maggie es la hermana menor de Elizabeth, es una mujer con su propia forma de ver la vida, libre como el viento, con su cabello castaño cayendo por su rostro y las manos siempre manchadas con algo. Con ropa que le llega un poco suelta o que se cae por un lado.<p>

Burt la recuerda como una criatura llena de energía, siempre con algo entre las manos y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero con la muerte de Elizabeth, su mundo se redujo a sí misma.

Cuando Kurt sonríe, luce exactamente como la muchacha que se rio de él cuándo Elizabeth lo envió volando contra las mesas ese día en que cambio su vida.

Fue la única que no llega al funeral.

17 años después aparece frente a su puerta y Burt no sabe qué hacer con el puñado de energía que sigue siendo Maggie Murdock.

* * *

><p>Hay un segundo en el que te preguntas si estás haciendo las cosas bien, si lo que estás haciendo es lo que realmente quieres. Pero nunca hay una respuesta correcta.<p>

Kurt sabe que con Blaine puede tener la historia de cuentos de hadas que quiere, que sería sencillo caer en los encantos y sonrisas de Blaine, que lo mira como si fuera lo que ha buscado toda su vida. Y seria así, sin complicaciones.

El problema es la falta de emoción, no hay una chispa que lo encienda.

No hay miradas robadas, no hay silencios comprometedores. No hay vértigo.

Espera, pero nada llega.

Blaine, igual que Dalton, es seguro. Es la opción fácil, no hay peligro de que te rompa el corazón.

Kurt no está seguro que eso sea bueno. Tampoco está seguro si eso es lo que quiere.

* * *

><p>Glee es un hervidero de hormonas, siempre en perspectiva de ampliarse en todas direcciones.<p>

- Diablos, si yo fuera chico. ¡Tienes que decirme que haz probado a ese bombón, Kurt!

La exclamación de Mercedes lo toma por sorpresa. Kurt la mira con las mejillas ardiendo, listo para negarlo cuando Brittany se da vuelta confundida.

- ¿Terminaste con Puck, Kurt?

Un silencio incómodo recorre el salón cuando todos voltean a mirar a Kurt en distintos grados de curiosidad.

- No Britt, Puck y yo…

Kurt se detiene a media sentencia y piensa en lo poco que ha visto a Puck estos días. Mira a su alrededor. Puck no está en el salón, pero no es una sorpresa, Puck parece estar evitando el coro tanto como las clases de Matemáticas.

Algo se revuelve en su interior.

Kurt mira sus manos un segundo, confundido, cuando levanta la mira ve a todos mirándolo, se apura a responderle a la rubia que parece cada vez mas angustiada con su silencio.

- Seguimos juntos, Britt. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Intenta sonreírle, a lo que la rubia lo mira preocupa un segundo mas y procede a volver donde Santana, quien mira venenosamente a Mercedes.

Mercedes ofendida levanta los brazos y exclama indignada.

- Solo digo que Blaine y Kurt harían una linda pareja

Kurt mira a Mercedes que hace uno año estaba indignada con el juego entre Puck/Quinn/Finn/Rachel y ahora lo anima a dejar a Puck por Blaine.

Hay algo feo que se retuerce en su interior ante la creencia que ellos tienen de que Blaine es mejor que Puck. Kurt piensa que tiene que dejar el queso, siempre lo hace sentir raro.

* * *

><p>Hay personas que cruzan nuestras vidas para ayudarnos cuando necesitamos alguien que pueda ver desde fuera nuestros problemas.<p>

* * *

><p>Maggie está mirando cómo cae la tarde cuando Kurt se acerca. Con cada uno de sus movimientos trae consigo memorias de su hermana, la manera en que se para con una mano en el codo y la otra jugando con su camiseta. Él no la recuerda lo suficiente pero tiene el mismo brillo en sus ojos que bailaba en los de Elizabeth.<p>

- Tía, ¿te has enamorado?

Su voz suave la saca de su ensueño. Parpadea antes de responder.

- Sí, fue a hace un tiempo, yo era más joven y él era un completo imbécil

Kurt abre sus ojos alarmado cuando la oye. Maggie solo se ríe.

- Jamie y yo nos conocimos demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido.

Kurt juega con sus manos un momento más antes de enderezar su postura y mirarla con seriedad.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Puede ver con facilidad al hombre en el que este joven se convertirá, Maggie puede verlo como ve el azul del cielo y se pregunta cómo es que su madre aún no puede.

- Kurt, las decisiones que he tomado me han convertido en quien soy.

Maggie aún puede cerrar sus ojos y escuchar la risa de Jamie. No, no se arrepiente.

- Él me ayudo a descubrir que hay un mundo más grande ahí afuera esperando por ser descubierto, pero también que puedes tomarte un respiro y sólo amar, no me arrepiento de nada.

Él la mira un poco inseguro antes de continuar. Maggie solo espera.

- Hay un chico…

Toma su mano para darle algo que sostener. Él la recompensa con una sonrisa.

- Él es perfecto, es educado, es dulce, siempre recuerda mi café, coincidimos en cosas importantes y creo que podría gustarme…

- ¿Pero?

Maggie puede ver que Burt ha hecho un buen trabajo con este chico.

- …pero creo que él me ama y no creo sentir lo mismo.

Oh… eso.

Maggie se toma unos segundos antes de responder, ha tenido esta conversación con Elizabeth del otro lado, la respuesta no es diferente.

- Nosotros, los Murdock siempre planeamos cómo será enamorarnos, el primer encuentro, el primer beso, la primera vez que haremos el amor.

Se ríe ante lo último.

- Pero nunca es como planeamos. El amor no es algo que puedas crear a tu antojo, cuando nos enamoramos, lo gozamos. Pero si no es así ¿para qué fingir?

Maggie se detiene un segundo a mirar al joven hombre en quien se había convertido el pequeño príncipe de Elizabeth.

- Kurt, tu madre era tan hermosa. Una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido pero nunca la vi más hermosa que el día en que se casó con Burt Hummel

Toma su mano y la aprieta contra su mejilla.

- Este chico parece un chico maravilloso y seguramente lo es… y puede que no te guste oír esto pero creo que merece a alguien que pueda amarlo, y no solo quererlo. Querer es fácil, Kurt, pero amar viene con muchas mas cosas

Kurt vacila un segundo para después mirarla un momento y asentir más seguro de sí mismo. Maggie suelta su mano dándole un ligero empujón hacia la casa terminando la conversación.

- Tomate tu tiempo, duerme, mañana será otro día

Maggie lo ve entrar, tomándose un momento para sacar un cigarrillo y jugar con él entre sus dedos. El problema es que no es solo su madre quien tiene que comprender que Kurt no es Elizabeth, y que no pueden recuperarla a través de él.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester tiene un corazón, en serio. Es solo que está envuelto entre cientos de capas y solo se deja ver para su hermana Jean.<p>

Jean Sylvester es la antítesis de Sue. Suave, dulce y llena de sonrisas. Ya que producto de su discapacidad vive en un Centro de Salud asistido, Kurt la conoció en medio de uno de sus interminables ensayos antes de los Nacionales, cuando Sue decidió que era momento de probarlo con público real antes del gran espectáculo.

Sue es un demonio, no hay duda de eso y tiene una hermana para la cual no lo es. Y en un momento, ya no la tiene.

Y el mundo se hace más triste cuando Jean Sylvester deja de existir en él.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encuentra entre ayudar al club Glee y a los amigos que ha hecho en él o ser leal a Sue, la loca mujer que lo toma como su protégé.<p>

Al final como en todo lo demás, es Sue quien cambia los planes.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sue se da cuenta de que puede que le agrade Porcelana y que puede que no quiere que se vuelva tan invencible, lo hace saber a su manera.<p>

Con un montón de malas palabras y comentarios que son mas insultos contra Will Schuester que otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Es el último día antes de vacaciones de verano, cuando Sue lo llama a su oficina. Kurt repasa su día a toda maquina mientras camina hacia allá, está seguro de que no ha hecho nada que sea merecedor de un llamado a su oficina. En cambio, Kurt nota que Sue se ha estado comportando más extraña que de costumbre.<p>

Esta seguro de que ha sido más cruel con Mr Schue que lo normal. Y de que algunos de los insultos a su pelo eran innecesarios.

Intrigado, se adentra en su oficina después de tocar. Sue está preparando otro de sus batidos, de pie junto a la ventana, hay un ambiente raro alrededor de Sue desde hace unas semanas.

Inseguro se detiene junto a la puerta.

- Quiero que renuncies a Glee, esos perdedores perderán contigo o sin ti… es más que obvio-

- Yo…-

Vacila un momento jugando con sus manos. El golpe de Sue a la mesa lo hace mirarla alarmado.

- Eres un cobarde, Porcelana.

Sue lo mira, como lo miró aquel día en la ducha, hay algo más en su cabeza.

- Tienes miedo de decepcionarme… y es patético.

La condescendencia en su tono es más insultante que el insulto mismo. Kurt se endereza en su asiento.

- No

Demuéstralo, dice su expresión, y Kurt se siente vibrar.

- Creo que la exposición al cabello de William ha afectado tu cerebro, Porcelana, solo puedo culparme a mi misma por esto.

- No, entrenadora.

Va a demostrarle a Sue Sylvester que puede salir de Lima por la puerta grande.

- Vamos a ganar.

La mira a los ojos y hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Sue que Kurt no sabe cómo interpretar más que como respeto.

Durante años Kurt no a hecho más que decirse "No" a si mismo antes de que alguien más se lo dijera. Se excluyó antes que los demás lo hicieran. Evitó confrontar por miedo a perder.

De cierta manera Kurt está agradecido cuando sale de la oficina de Sue. Hay un sueño que tiene que perseguir.

No va a dejar que nadie le diga que no es lo suficientemente bueno, porque él sabe lo contrario.

Kurt Hummel ha nacido para ser una estrella. Solo tiene que dejárselo saber al mundo ahora.


	6. Epilogo

**- Epilogo -**

* * *

><p>SENIOR YEAR<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt no ha pensado en su madre en meses, no es que no la extrañe, no es que quiera olvidarla, pero ya no siente la necesidad de ocultarse del mundo y encerrarse en los recuerdos como antes.<p>

Es un Senior, su último año antes de tomar por asalto New York.

Están en otra charla de motivación de Rachel, Kurt intenta no quedarse dormido cuando escucha su voz. Por un momento cree que lo está imaginando. En la sala del Club Glee, mientras nadie más que Rachel presta atención a la pantalla del televisor, se encuentra frente a frente con la sonrisa de una joven Elizabeth Hummel.

Rachel ni siquiera sabe que es su madre, muy pocas personas conocen su apellido de soltera y mucho menos la conocieron en su adolescencia. Es su madre cantando un solo y ganando.

Es abrumador estar así, rodeado, mientras la voz de su madre llena la habitación del coro.

Nadie esta prestando atención, es doloroso y es completamente perfecto. Porque después de años de sentirse inadecuado o no saber quién es o para qué esta aquí, allí esta la respuesta en la brillante sonrisa de su madre.

Es como estar rodeado por agua, flotando suavemente. Ni siquiera piensa en cerrar los ojos antes de seguir la canción con facilidad, es alegre y familiar.

Kurt se siente reconciliado con el pasado. Ya no hay dolor, ni miedo.

Glee se siente como volver a casa. 

* * *

><p>La vida continúa.<p>

Ve a su hijo brillar y crecer. Se siente un poco como ser un superhéroe el trabajo de ser padre en ocasiones.

Burt Hummel entre tanto le da un trago a su cerveza sin alcohol, cortesía de su muchacho y Carole, mirando a Kurt junto al Chico-Mohawk, en la radio suena _Two Hearts_ y no intenta esconder su sonrisa cuando Kurt se da vuelta a mirarlo cuando Mohawk voltea para saludar a Finn, hay tantas cosas en su rostro que Burt está seguro de que tendrá que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro muchacho en casa.

Mohawk decide que es un buen momento para poner su brazo en la cintura de Kurt, lo que hace a su hijo rodar los ojos y golpear su mano.

De algún modo, Burt no está preocupado.

Con los años, culpará a Disney y a Phil Collins.

Burt cree que entre los tres han criado un hijo bastante parecido a perfecto. Y que siempre supo que las paredes que han estado ahí por años para protegerlo no estaban ahí para retenerlo, por que Kurt Hummel está en este mundo para tomar el lugar brillante que dejó Elizabeth Hummel.

Porque quiera o no, solo él puede llenar un espacio así de grande en el mundo. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Encuentra un lugar en tu interior donde haya alegría, y la alegría quemara el dolor. <em>**  
>. - Joseph Campbell <p>

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! <p>

* * *

><p>AUTORA:<p>

Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia y espero que disfrutaran leyendo. Al que quiera saber, esta historia es el comienzo de una serie.

Asi es, escribire mas de este AU. xD


End file.
